newcomer
by 10 tailed dragonslayer
Summary: erza x natsu laxus x mira juvia x gray romeo x Wendy and ooh a ne commer


**Hey guys this will be my first finfish so I hope I don't mess up too bad so here i go guys i will include lemons and i will be adding a character of my own rewiev follow haters are ignored here it goes guys happy 2015. Oh and it's a remake the character is called shinku zakura (crimson blossom) and he is a dragon slayer raised by the 10 tailed silver flame dragon god (ilverflamedragon) I will -describe him in the fic . if i copy something sorry it's my first time**

**Natsu x Erza Mira x laxus gray x Juvia Wendy x Romeo gajeel x levy**

Talking

''thinking''

**Spells/****entities**

As a certain hooded man and a flying cat entered magnolia (**A/N they already have Lucy Wendy and Gajeel after the grand magic games**) he was walking around like he was looking for something, then he passed a bakery and not knowing where he was going and bumps into a cold hard piece of metal while a flash of deep red crimson hair appears in his eyes shortly after here was a loud sound of metal while falling CLANG. 'ouch' the man said and looked up only to see a red haired lady on the ground, after realizing what he had done he rushed over to helped her get up. Looking at her she was wearing a chest plate with the heartz kreuz sign on the left side and a blue skirt with armoring at the top and boots that reached just below her knees. But what stood out the most was her scarlet hair. Realizing he was staring he said : I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, scratching the back of his head with one arm as he is still holding the other persons hand. He then sees this and lets go. The scarlet haired person replied:'' oh no I'm okay I wasn't watching where I was going either. Are you okay? She says and feels a strong pressure coming from the man. Gravity magic? She thinks. Nah I'll just ignore it for now

She then looked at the man. He was wearing black cargo pants with white blueish flame designs, no shirt a long black coat with green flame designs and he had silver hair(which she thought was rather peculiar) which was a bit spikey at the top and ran down in spikes to his back, and his eyes were black with red mixed, and a pair of fingerless gloves he also had 2 big blades **(a/n a bit like the executioners blades from Naruto**) strapped on to his back tied with chains to the rest of his body and wrists. And just as muscular as laxus. With ten badass tails sticking out of his back and awesome leg shin and arm guards with a black swirl

**I**'m fine. Replied the man, seeing something that looks like squished cake and seeing the bakery. He then notices what's going on and asks. what's that? Pointing at the squished substance at her feet .Then her face turns gloomy. Turning hesitant and seeing the squished cake at her feet, she falls to her knees muttering: no no no no. great job man you made her sad. The flying cat said.

Hey it's not my fault. He says angrily. I should probably help her shouldn't i?. the cat nods

Hey are you okay? He asks. Yeah I'm fine. She answers. Anyway let me buy you a new cake. He then goes into the store and buys 3 strawberry cheesecakes. 2 for the lady, 1 for himself and he took out a fried fish for the cat out of nowhere.

My name is shinku zakura, most people just call me zakura though and my friends call me Zake. He said. Then the green furred cat with white wings grey jogging trousers and fingerless gloves replied: and my name is grid were both wizards and looking for fairy tail, we heard it was around these parts.

Well I'm Erza scarlet. The eyes of the 2 widened at that. And I'm part of fairy tail so look no more. I can take you there. She said kindly. While she thought: he also has an exceed huh? The 2 then got stars in their eyes and cried anime tears of joy,

As she finish her cake she said: ok let's go. We're with you zakura and grid replied. Well then let's go. Erza said.

As they reached the guild hall the 2 newcomers got an eyeful and batted an eye. Well lest go in. Erza said. Hi the 2 replied. As they walked in they were shocked at what they found. Someone was drinking huge barrels of beer. Another peso towered above everyone else and there was a guy with like 10 girls around him . 2 people fighting in the middle of the guild one looked like he was going to set the guild hall on fire and the other one in his boxers looking like he was about to freeze the guild over.

Not noticing Erza she yelled. I'M BACK. Then everyone practically froze. And looked over to Erza, the one that was on fire during the fight said scared. Oh hello there my little mage. While she just said: DON'T YOU 'OH HELLO' ME. With a creepy death aura surrounding her. While zakura just stood their wondering what to do.

He then deiced to step up and say: hello you must be the salamander I heard so much about while he stretched his hand out. So? What's it to you? The fire mage replied while shaking his hand. While zakura just replied with: I just wanted to meet a fellow dragon slayer. Then the whole guild went silent.

A a a f-fellow dragon slayer ?. Natsu screamed with the rest of the guild. Yes that's right, actually I'm a lost dragon slayer. Zakura replied still smiling. Wanna see? He nodded. Zakura then turned to face magnolia he then looked to the sky yelling.

**Silver flame dragon roar!** As a torrent of silver flames reached out his mouth. As the whole fairy tail guild just watched in awe

So that was not so bad was it? He smiled. While everyone could only face palm. So can I join your guild? Sure you can boy. The guild master said as he walked out. Great zakura said as he gave the master a thumbs up and a big toothy grin.

He then walked in the guild after the guild master to the bar and the silver haired barmaid asked him: where and what color do you want your guild mark?. The first thing zakura thought was ''hey she also has silver hair''. Uh on my right shoulder and gold if you would not mind. Sure she said while smiling.

This was my first fic hope u like

Have a goofy one byyyyeeeeee


End file.
